


唯爱与美食不可辜负

by 12buttonwood



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12buttonwood/pseuds/12buttonwood
Summary: *RPS圈地自萌请勿上升*非常我流，非常OOC*上班族柚X甜品师天*轻松愉快的恋爱日常





	唯爱与美食不可辜负

在那条开满了樱花的大道上，有一家小小的和菓子店。

店主是个有着可爱虎牙的中国人，即便在围裙下穿着耀眼的玫瑰金外套，面对女孩子们热情的欢迎时还是会腼腆地红了脸。

“博洋君~”女孩子们都这样叫他。

羽生结弦一般在有外人的时候叫他“金桑”，如果店里只有他一位顾客，就叫他“博洋”。

他是在某天下班躲雨的时候误闯进来的，店里才装修完，窗台上摆满了散发着清香的柑橘。店里空无一人，只有还没摆齐整的玻璃柜台中，放着一只正冒着热气的火锅。

“不好意思店还没有开……”

清清亮亮的嗓音传来，收银台后的帘子一闪，穿了件明红色衬衫的店主探出头来，那双黑白分明的眼睛在他落了雨的肩头一转，话锋便随之一变：

“不介意的话您稍坐一会儿，这雨应该是阵雨，很快就停了。”

他的日语发音里带着软乎乎的鼻音，听上去十足的可爱，乱糟糟的头发下一张小动物般天真的脸，说话时唇角还若隐若现两颗虎牙，把羽生结弦准备要拒绝离开的话给全堵了回去。

“给您添麻烦了。”羽生朝他半鞠一躬，店主连忙摆手说不用，接过他透湿的西装外套，回到帘子后。

羽生好奇地站在那里四处张望，店内的装修以木色为主，虽然大体上和他平日见到的和菓子店差不多，然而一些小的细节和摆设上却带有细微的中国风格，结合起来有着奇妙的美感。

他正在找有没有什么可以坐的地方，桌上的锅子已经“咕嘟咕嘟”地沸腾起来了，羽生偏头看了一眼：牛蒡、鳗鱼、葱段，再加上桌上一碗搅拌均匀的鸡蛋液。

“柳川锅啊……”

“对啊，今天天气冷嘛。”

店主不知何时已经站在他身后了，又搬来一把凳子，在那个位置上摆好碗筷，羽生结弦连忙摆手：“不用了，在您这里休息已经很失礼了……”

“没关系啊，本来准备的分量就有点多了，”店主已经坐在椅子上，朝他笑得露出整洁漂亮的牙齿，“而且也不能让客人看着我吃饭呀。”

再三拒绝无果，又加上门外的雨半天没有要停止的倾向，羽生还是坐下来吃了。被煸炒过的鳗鱼外焦里嫩，又因为在汤锅里炖煮，浸透了酱料鲜甜的味道，配上新鲜的牛蒡丝一同放入口中，软糯又生脆，咽到肚子里整个人都暖和了起来。

“您的名字是羽生结弦啊，这个名字很好听哦，我叫金博洋。”金博洋伸出手在空中比划了一下自己的名字，还分出另一只手为他添满了茶。

“金……您是中国人吗？”

“对呀，不过因为对日式点心很感兴趣，所以就来这里开店了。”

金博洋朝他神秘地眨眨眼睛——他平日里肯定很少做这种动作，笨拙得可爱——用和好朋友说话一般的语气轻快地说：“我在整座城里所有的和菓子店中都‘偷师’过啦。”

“那想必金桑一定能做出好吃的和菓子的。”羽生一边微笑一边拿公筷搅拌着汤锅里的蛋液，虽说柳川锅是家常火锅，但是金博洋的配料和食材都选得很棒，滋味比他偶尔会去的柳川火锅店还要好吃，想必在点心上会更为拿手。

被人这样认同，虽然努力压抑，但金博洋还是有些开心地摇了摇椅子。喝了两口汤后，突然想起什么般站起来：“只吃锅子的话可能还不太够，我新做了红豆面包，要不要试试？”

被那双眼睛如此恳切地盯着，羽生结弦除了微笑点头外也找不出其他的回应了，虽然他其实不太能吃很甜的东西，不过，少吃一点也没问题吧。

事实证明金博洋在点心上比火锅还要有天赋，烤好的圆面包上铺着红豆泥和奶油，看起来十分甜腻，然而入口却别有一种风味。红豆馅甘而不甜，浓而不腻，配上化了柠檬汁的奶油，带出清醒的香气来，而面包中源源不断传来的大麦的朴素气息，则又给那段甜蜜乐曲写上了一个质朴的句号。

“不是很甜啊。”羽生惊喜地看过去，不少和菓子的甜度都过分高了，对于他这种不嗜甜人士来说不怎么友好。

金博洋显然很满意客人的识货，一口就吃出了他作品中最费心力的地方，有些小得意地抬了抬下巴，眼神亮闪闪地解释：“我第一次吃的时候也觉得传统和菓子太甜了，怎么要调整到现代人会喜欢的口味又不失原有风味，可做了好多次尝试呢。”

“恭喜你，”羽生仔细地擦干净手，对着正捧着碗喝汤的金博洋赞叹道，“今天你已经得到了一位忠实的顾客。”

从那以后羽生结弦时不时会去金博洋的店里买些什么，而金博洋对自己的第一位客人也十分大方，经常往他的带子里装几个新的试作品：有时候是填了紫薯和玫瑰馅的圆月饼，或者樱花粉、抹茶粉和糯米层层叠起来的樱花糕，还有用盐渍过的樱叶包裹起来的麦粉豆沙包……

而羽生也见证了这家小店从无人问津慢慢成为了这条街上数一数二的和菓子店，最开始他每一次推门带动门框上的风铃响时，站在柜台后的博洋都会笑眯眯地抬起头来跟他问好，然而排队的顾客越来越多后，羽生就很难看到他的笑脸了，往往只有在收银台排到他的时候，金博洋会给他一个匆忙的笑意。

只有在羽生因为加班而踩着暮色路过店门口的时候，因为疲倦而趴在柜台上补觉的金博洋才会迷糊着眼睛傻兮兮地抬起脸露出一个笑。

可爱到让人想亲一口。

而羽生结弦就那么低下头来在他的脸上飞快地亲了一下。

金博洋揉着眼睛，伸出手揽住羽生的脖子，在他的肩窝处蹭来蹭去：“你今天下班好晚啊。”

羽生稍微用力，就把金博洋从柜台后面抱了出来，让他靠在自己怀里：“抱歉，今天加班了。厨房里好香，你做了什么？”

“樱花大福和水信玄饼，你想先吃点心还是先吃饭。”

“点心先放一放，你早上不是说想吃章鱼煎饼吗，今晚要不要去夜市。”

金博洋原本还半眯的眼睛立马就睁大了，“走走走，你不说我都要忘了，我下次想要尝试一下做章鱼的御果子。”

“……不要了吧博洋……”

“你不想试吃吗？”金博洋立刻委屈地抬起眼来看他。

“……请务必让我试吃。”

“放心好啦，最多味道古怪一点，不会出什么大事的。”目的达到，金博洋立刻收敛了沮丧神色，蹦蹦跳跳地开始穿外套。

仅仅古怪就很劝退了，不过——羽生看着恋人兴高采烈的样子，心头立刻就软了下去——只要他高兴，吃点章鱼御果子又能怎么样呢。

当然，如果他知道自己三天后面对的是章鱼泥烘烤出的小船，一定会更为坚决地拒绝这个提议。不过现在，就让这对小情侣一起快乐地度过夜晚时光吧。

 

END


End file.
